Parks, such as theme parks or amusement parks, are popular worldwide. Rides attract and entertain substantial numbers of visitors to the parks. Some guests particularly enjoy rides in which the riders travel along a track, for example as with roller coaster rides. There are different types of roller coasters; each having different components that can be used to categorize the different types in many ways. In each, one or more vehicles (cars) run along a track structure that is supported in some way (for example by a lattice similar to a beam framework that supports a building).
Roller coasters differ in how the vehicle(s) and components thereof interface with the track and/or how the guest compartment of the vehicle is mounted relative to the track. In each, the design is configured to keep the vehicle securely anchored to the track. In traditional roller coasters, the guest compartment of the vehicle is rigidly mounted to a chassis (that is, not having a degree of freedom there between) that follows the track layout below the vehicle's guest compartment. For example, many coasters mimic trains, having a set of vehicles that ride above a track. This provides a traditional and well known/familiar experience for the riders. Such a configuration is relatively predictable to the rider based on simply looking at the track in front of the vehicle. In some designs, however, the track may run above the vehicle (attach at the top of the vehicle), with the guest compartment hanging below, as in a ski lift. For example, in an inverted roller coaster, the hanging train is attached to the track running above.
Certain roller coaster designs have introduced a degree of freedom between the guest compartment and the chassis attached to the track, such that the guest compartment is not rigidly attached to the chassis. For example, a spinning roller coaster is a roller coaster with vehicles that rotate on a vertical axis relative to the chassis (and relative to the track). In suspension roller coasters, the hanging train of vehicles swing or roll about pivoted joints, with the guest compartments placed below the track, adding an additional side-to-side motion.